


Don't let Atsumu Know

by AtomicGirl19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, denigrate kink, i dont know the names or maybe im not aware of some kinks but yes, read aware that im very kinky, sakusa in a skirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicGirl19/pseuds/AtomicGirl19
Summary: Kiyoomi may be a blunt man, germophobic, or whatever, but he was a man of his word, and sometimes he hates that, especially when he lost a bet that he was sure he would win.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Don't let Atsumu Know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting this waaaah  
> It's my first spicy fic on English so I'm sorry if I mess up with some words, expressions, etc.

He understood that Atsumu was sad, he was left for one of his friends, he could even try to understand the stupid idea of his teammates to cheer him up, but, be part of it? Rather, be the joke? Never, or so he thought until the smallest stick came out in the raffle and he had no choice but to dress like that, if only he wasn't a man of word… But he is, and this was totally ridiculous, he was a man; with marked hard muscles, not a high school girl with soft curves, not to mention his height, the uniform would reveal more than was necessary.

The skirt was too short for his liking, it's not like he had one tough, they even made him wear women's underwear, and while buttoning the white blouse and fixing the bow on it he wondered if it was too late to leave.

"Come on Omi-san, don’t let Atsumu waiting!!" He heard Hinata exclaim, he let out a heavy sigh, pushing the door out of the bathroom, he felt so embarrassed.

"Know that I hate you from the bottom of my heart" he said in a monotonous and lifeless tone.

"Don't be bitter, cheered up, man" Bokuto jumped, filling the room with screams and whistles from his other teammates when they saw him, which just made Sakusa even more uncomfortable.

"You must act really bitchin, remember it" this time it was Tomas's turn to speak.

"A reason, give me a reason not to get this out of me, don’t talk to you anymore"

"We won't bother you for a whole month," the captain said.

"And we'll do your cleaning supplies shopping so you don't have to go out," added Shion. Sakusa thought about it a bit, it was not a bad offer, and Atsumu was at least kind of handsome, a good face and, why deny it, hot body, maybe he could try to get out his bitch role a bit and show that side of him that only his room when it was flooded with music knew while.

"Okay, but you, all of you, have to go once the joke is done," he reluctantly agreed.

A few minutes passed before the sound of the door was heard, minutes in which the auctioneer pulled the skirt trying to cover his pale legs. They all left the room giving him the indication to not go to the living room until they called.

Then again, there was Atsumu, still saddened by his recent breakup with his boyfriend of years, Kita Shinsuke, he had dragged his disastrous ass to Sakusa's apartment, still confused as to how all his teammates were there. Upon arrival, Bokuto along with Meian were the first to greet him, he just responded with a shake of his head, then went inside, wondering where Sakusa was if that was his house, at least he wanted to have a consolation in seeing his little crush, because yes, he has a little crush on the most stuck up, blunt, and clean obsessive boy he had ever met.

"What am I doing here?" he asked reluctantly as Hinata and Tomas made him stand a few feet from a dark brown door, facing it.

"You were depressed, so we decided to give you a small gift, you know, to cheer you up," replied the team captain while winking, patting his back with strength. "Sakusa, you can go out now" at that, everyone moved away from the setter's view.

The door opened abruptly, capturing the attention of the blond, who widened his eyes when he saw what came out; Sakusa was in front of him, wearing a school uniform, and not a male one, no, a female one, the taller one was leaning against the door frame in what he assumed was a sexy pose.

"Omi?" His teammates haven’t have found out about his little crush from Kiyoomi, have they?

"‘Tsumu” he said his name purring, making ever hair on his body twitch, and not only his hair, what was going on? "Nice to see you here today" This must be a dream, there was no real way that Sakusa Kiyoomi was walking towards him, swaying his hips from side to side, moving that school skirt that exposed his long, pale and beautiful toned legs. Was he dead? Was him on heaven? He doubted it because the man in front of him was full sins he was willing to commit.

"You're welcome" he heard one of his companions’ whisper in his ear, he couldn't even distinguish who it was, he was very busy feeding on the lustful sight in front of him.

"Is that lipstick?" He asked even in a trance when he had Sakusa facing him, he only let out a side smile passing his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"I don't know; do you want to find out?" He felt Sakusa's hands went down on his body, making shiver, he saw how Kiyoomi’s face disappeared, when he looked down he saw him biting his lip with a flirtatious look, next to the height of his ... Oh, he was hard, he quickly went back up leaving him still, without breath, and without words.

His brain made click, he was hard to see one of his teammates, in whom he had a “little” crush, wearing a girl's school uniform, in front of all his volleyball team, shit. He watched as the taller one graciously took a seat on one of the sofas and crossed his leg without taking his eyes off him, like challenging him, but to what?

"Well, well, Tsum Tsum, who would say that you would be so excited" he heard the mockery of Bokuto, who threw himself over to hug him. His face was burning, dammit, why him of all people?

The jokes didn’t take long in coming, and he was just looking for a way to cover up his painful erection, he got hard in front of all his teammates.

"I think the joke is over, you all should go" Sakusa spoke coldly, the screams stopped dead and everyone turned to see him "Get out. Except for you, Miya” he demanded, running his gaze over Atsumu's body, enhancing an almost unnoticeable smirk. 

Unwillingly, and almost kicked, the team went out one by one, leaving Kiyoomi and Atsumu alone, both being submerged in a strange and tense energy as the minutes pass, in which they looked at each other with hunger and lust, intense gazes taking their time to satiate their thirst, analyzing the other's features for long periods, enjoying every second their eyes were over each other’s skin. 

"So ... a joke? To “cheer me up”?" Miya asked trying to break the ice, sitting on the couch in front of the tallest.

"You can't deny it worked," said Sakusa, glancing at the bulge in the blonde's pants, who quickly covered it with his hands, embarrassed and blushing. "Was it the skirt?"

"Excuse me?"

"What made you so…” the black haired took a quick look to where Atsumu was covering “excited,” was it the skirt? Do I really look like a girl?” he asked in a purr with his velvety voice, uncrossing his legs, stretching them a little, capturing the attention of his teammate's sharp eyes. "Oh... Or was this?" he asked caressing his pale legs from the knee to the lace of her leg with her pelvis, lifting his skirt a little.  
"Omi-"

"Yes, it was a joke" he said as he got up, arranging his clothes as he walked towards the setter. "It was" he repeated, highlighting that words, leaning over Atsumu, carrying one leg between the other’s, almost brushing his intimate zone.

"What are you trying to say…? Omi- If it's a pity, I didn't need it, so stop,” but Sakusa sat him down again.

"Let me screw you and make you feel better, don't be a tough head, I'm very much on the verge of a panic attack because of this, so take it or leave my fucking house before I kick you out" his face was so close, and his words were so sharp, they made him look so hot, that Atsumu's mind could only react in one way; taking him by the thighs to bring him closer and kiss him as if the world ended.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Atomicgirl19) I post my draws and updates about my fanfics from time to time


End file.
